I'm addicted to you
by Ana Souza
Summary: Fiz essa fic a pedido da Anny. Pense num abuso que sofri hahaha.


"_Debe ser el perfume que usas. O el agua con la que te bañas . Pero cada cosita que haces. A mí me parece una hazaña..."_

Respirava profundamente cada vez que o via, tentava controlar toda a admiração que sentia por ele — assim como o enorme desejo. Ampliava seu sorriso e os olhos brilhavam na alegria de tê-lo sempre por perto, mesmo não sendo do jeito que tanto sonhava.

Ele vivia imerso em seu mundo onde o amor era uma eterna bobagem, mas sempre que a via sua emoções mudavam. O ar parecia ficar tão pouco quando ele mergulhava na amplitude daquele sorriso, no qual ela na maioria das vezes o presenteava. Ela era divina, e ele sabia disso. Ela era sua sina, e ele fugia disso.

"_Me besaste esa noche. Cual si fuera el único día de tu boca. Cada vez que me acuerdo. Yo siento en mi pecho el peso de una roca.. Son tus ojos marrones . Con esa veta verdosa. Es tu cara de niño . Y esa risa nerviosa..."_

Num impulso daquele louco desejo ele a beijou. Perdidos estavam — provando um ao outro como se o mundo fosse acabar assim que aquilo terminasse. Bocas sedentas, lábios macios, línguas aveludadas... Aquele beijo os transportou para o paraíso, para um templo escondido onde seus desejos mais profundos estavam sendo revelados.

Perdidos estavam — com aquele sentimento que carregavam. Ela querendo mais, ele tentando não querer. A fuga parecia cada vez mais necessária, e o desejo cada vez mais presente — mais forte. As lembranças dos lábios se tocando, das línguas se entrelaçando, das mãos os explorando... Eles queriam mais, eles precisavam de muito mais.

"_I'm addicted to you. Porque es un vicio tu piel. Baby I'm addicted to you. __Quiero que te dejes querer… I'm addicted to you. Porque es un vicio tu piel. __Baby I'm addicted to you. Quiero que te dejes querer…"_

Um tormento era o que estavam vivendo depois daquele beijo. Querendo, sem querer. Lembrando, para esquecer. A cada encontro era como se tomassem um choque, um momento impactante em que os corações disparavam e a respiração desregulava. Eles morriam por alguns segundos sempre que ficavam muito perto um do outro...

"_Por el puro placer de flotar. Ahora si me llevó la corriente. Ya no puedo dormir ni comer. Como lo hace la gente decente... Tu recuerdo ha quedado. Así como un broche prendido a mi almohada . Y tú en cambio que tienes memoria de pez. No te acuerdas de nada..."_

Enquanto ele lutava contra o desejo, ela o desejava mais e mais. Viciada estava em tudo o que vinha dele. Ela era perigosa e prová-la foi um caminho sem volta. Mas ele não se importava, talvez realmente ele não quisesse voltar daquele caminho. Quem sabe perder-se não seria uma forma de encontrar-se.

"_Son tus manos de hombre. Y el olor de tu espald. Lo que no tiene nombre. Lo logró tu mirada..."_

Bastaram novamente alguns minutos a sós, longe de tudo e de todos que pudessem atrapalhá-los e o imã do desejo voltou a uni-los. Eles exploravam lugares conhecidos aos seus olhos, mas cegamente desconhecidos por suas mãos. O desejo os despiu, não só das roupas, mas também de todas as suas inibições.

Estavam unidos por boca, braço, sexo... Correndo em busca do mais puro e intenso prazer. Os gemidos ficavam cada vez mais intensos, a respiração cada vez mais acelerada e os batimentos cardíacos chegavam até a assustar... Naquele momento ambos viviam um puro deleite.

Finalmente chegaram ao clímax. Os corpos agora buscavam o sossego, a calmaria de alguns minutos atrás. Ambos estavam saciados com tudo o que haviam feito. Os olhares eram intensos, os sorrisos com a mais pura realização e um único pensamento: Mais, quero-te mais.

"_I'm addicted to you. Porque es un vicio tu piel. Baby I'm addicted to you. Quiero que te dejes querer… "_

E assim ficaram, escravos daquele forte desejo. Não conseguiam ficar longe um do outro por muito tempo. Sempre se encontrando para acabar com as tempestades que seus corpos provocaram quando se uniam, para logo depois viver aquela calmaria que o pós-sexo os proporcionavam.

_I'm addicted to you . Porque es un vicio tu piel. Baby I'm addicted to you. Quiero que te dejes querer…"_


End file.
